


Two Weeks

by Ivegotaheadlineforyou



Category: The Addams Family - Lippa/Brickman & Elice
Genre: Author!Lucas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, a bit of angst but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegotaheadlineforyou/pseuds/Ivegotaheadlineforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is on a book tour, and Wednesday is left at home. They both miss each other terribly.<br/>One Shot. Also horrible, please forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

2 weeks.

The longest they had been apart since their wedding. 2 weeks of Lucas off on his book tour, and her sat at home. Both Wednesday and Lucas had started going a little crazy - okay, maybe more than a little. The living room wall had started looking like a wonderful place for target practice, Wednesday had noted at the four day mark. Lucas had started thinking up more than a few ways to kill the overly excitable interviewers and publicists once he had checked into his first hotel.

Lucas missed Wednesday, and Wednesday missed Lucas. She missed tangling her fingers into his hair and pulling him close. He missed her head resting on his chest as they slept, holding each other close. They weren't sappy people, but there was something about one another that caused them to spiral when they were apart. They were missing apart of themselves when the other wasn't there. Simply put, they were both going insane.

Had the two of them not figured out Skype before Lucas left for his 3 week tour, the body count would have been much higher for the both of them (it was comfortably resting at zero).

They tried to Skype as often as they could, but something usually came up. Wednesday was finishing up her Classics and Religious Studies Masters degree at NYU, and she sometimes passed out right after class. She was working on two thesis papers, and that combined with her TA position was enough to tire out anyone, even an Addams. And Lucas was the same - press in the morning, meetings in the afternoon, signings at night. They texted constantly, but it wasn’t the same.

On the two week mark, Wednesday’s mind was focused on Lucas. She had woken up that morning when she reached out to grab her husband, only to have her hand land on cold sheets. She stayed in that position for a while, laying on her stomach and looking over at her left hand, and the ring sat on her fourth finger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lucas was the only one that could do this to her - make her heart feel like it’s being suffocated. She wanted him beside her. She wanted to hear his breathing, be able to reach out and feel his heartbeat. She wouldn’t ever admit to this, but it was obvious. She had forced herself to get out of bed, and had been wandering around their condo aimlessly. Classes had been cancelled, her recently lacquered bow was still drying, and she had no want to do her school work.

Just as she was about to screw it all and grab her bow, needing to head out and do _something_ , her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She pulled it out quickly, thankful for the distraction, and read the single word that had popped up: _Skype?_

She quickly went into the kitchen and opened her computer. Then she waited. The 15 seconds it took him to sign in felt like eternities. _My God, Wednesday,_ she thought. _Pull yourself together. It’s only been 2 weeks._ She knew her inner monologue was useless, as she knew that Lucas, the only other person besides her who was just as good at suppressing emotions, was just as desperate. 

Seconds later, the screen flashed with a request for a video chat and she accepted faster than she thought humanly possible, and his image flooded the screen.

His face lit up the second he saw his huntress, his Wednesday - his _wife_. He would never get tired of calling her that. His eyes drank her in, feeling intoxicated at the sight of her dark red lips, black rimmed eyes, and her pale skin. God, she was beautiful.

She watched his lips pull back into a smile, and something pulled at her stomach. She craved him close, but she would have to settle with a simple, “Hi”.

“Hi, Di,” He responded, his smile not wavering.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

She picked up the laptop and carried it into the den, sitting herself down on the couch. “How’s the tour been?”

“It’s incredible, Wednes. It’s exhausting, and somewhat pointless, but incredible. People actually like the book,” He responded proudly.

“Of course they do, crazy. They’d be idiots not to. Where are you now?” Last she had spoken to him, he was on a red eye from Oregon to god knows where. When she asked him before he took off, he couldn’t remember, claiming exhaustion.

When he heard her question, he looked away from the computer screen, and turning his attention to the window, he chuckled. She picked up on him quicker than he thought she would.

“You’re in Ohio, aren’t you?” She said, unamusedly, pulling a face. It pushed him over the edge, he threw his head back, laughing loudly.

“You’re ditching me for Ohio?” She mock glared at him as he laughed. Lucas was always able to do the impossible - make Wednesday smile. She was normally content, even happy, but you would never see it on her face. But she found herself wanting to grin at the sound of his laugh, blush when she caught him looking at her adoringly. She rarely did, but starvation can make a person do crazy things.

He shook his head, laughing. “Only for a few more days! But come on, Di, you know I’ll always come back to you. And please, Ohio? You have no faith in me.”

“Ohio had you for 18 years, what makes you think it won’t stake its claim on you?

“I have no doubt that in a battle between you with a crossbow, and the state of Ohio, you’d be the winner.”

She grinned and nodded. “You got that right.”

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, they both heard a knock on his door. Wednesday’s smile disappeared as if it was never there, and Lucas’ face went into immediate death stare. He knew exactly who it was. It was the same person who consistently interrupted their calls - his publicist.

Without breaking eye contact with his wife, Lucas called out, “Yeah?”

“Lucas, daaarling! You need to be down at the car in five minutes. We’ve got interviews with the local papers, and then lunch!” Her voice was dripping with artificial sweetness, as if it was pulled out of the same box the Barbie-eqsue outfit Lucas knew she was wearing was from.

Lucas then broke eye contact, looking down at the desk he was sat at before replying. “I’ll be just a few minutes. I’ll meet you in the lobby,” he said, waiting a moment before hearing her heels click down the hallway.

Wednesday knew this was harder on him than it was on her. He was always the one saying goodbye first, just wishing to be home with his wife. And that’s all she wanted too. But she knew that, while they might be at the same level of crazy, she was the stronger one here. She had routine. She had her family near by. He had the last publicist that was willing to work with him - let’s just say that death threats from a clients wife were usually brushed off. That was until they met Wednesday Addams-Beineke.

“Go,” She urged him, softly. “You’ve got meetings to get to.” She watched as he covered his face with his hand, rubbing at his eyes.

“How much longer again?” He mumbled.

“Six days.”

“And you’re coming to my last signing?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I love you, Wednesday.”

“I love you too, Lucas.”

And with a final smile, the screen went black.

***

“Is she here yet?”

“Not that I could see.”

“Can you go out and check again? She’s not answering her phone…”

“Lucas, I just checked. She’s not out there.”

“Are you su-“

“Your wife is not easily missed. Yes. I’m sure she’s not out there. I think I would have noticed her if she was.”

The last leg of the tour had been busy, leaving absolutely no time to Skype Wednesday. He had driven in from Pittsburg that morning, and had arrived at the bookstore, where the tour would end with a signing, only an hour earlier. He had been trying to get through to her all day, but she wasn’t answering her text messages, and her phone would go straight to voicemail.

He was sitting in the green room with his publicist, who was typing away on her phone, bluetooth in her ear, when a young male employee walked in through the open door.

“They’re ready for you to start,” He said.

Lucas nodded and stood up, nodding towards his publicist and following the man out to the signing table. When they had arrived, there was already a line, but nothing like what he was seeing in front of him. The store was packed, mainly with young college students and preteen girls with unimpressed looking parents. Once he stepped foot onto the lit up stage that was set up for him, the crowd started to cheer, cameras flashing. His eyes scanned the crowd, but he couldn’t see past the first two rows, let alone the entire crowd. He would have to wait until after to find his wife.

He started off by speaking about the book, reading a bit of it aloud. Along with that and the Q&A that followed, he knew the time would pass slowly.The signing line went by slowly. He tried to look up and smile, start a conversation with ever reader, but after about sixty or seventy readers, he was starting to feel the exhaustion from the past three weeks. He just wanted to finish and go home.

He had been talking, signing, posing for photographs, and making small talk for almost 3 hours. The staff kept his water glass filled, and the line relatively calm, for which he was thankful for. And when one leaned over him and said, “This next one is the last,” he was overcome with relief. So he picked up his sharpie as the patron approached and started to speak.

“Wow, you’re even more attractive in person.”

He would know that voice anywhere, sincerity dripping with darkness. Those words had a bite to it, and his head snapped up the second he felt those razor words hit his ears

There was Wednesday in all her glory, with his book in hand. The speed in which he jumped out of his chair and pulled her around the table rivalled that of a cheetah. Her arms automatically went around his neck as he lifted her into his arms, crushing her to his chest. He gripped onto the back of her shirt, wrinkling it and not giving a damn about it. He needed her closer, and she felt the same, sinking her fingers into his hair and gripping a little tighter than would be acceptable.

“I thought you weren’t here,” He murmured against her neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling back slightly, still holding him by the hair. “I told you i’d be here. And an Addams never breaks their promise,” She grinned, squeezing her denim clad legs around his waist before leaning in and kissing him hard, as if she was trying to fuse their lips together.

They could have stayed that way forever, had it not been for the severely uncomfortable staff, who stage coughed, causing her to pull away.

“Are you done here?” She said, resting her forehead against his, lips just out of reach, taunting him.

“Almost… I think I remember having one more book to sign,” He replied. She laughed and nodded, letting go of him. He put her down, picking up his pen again, and opening her book. He quickly scribbled something down, before shutting it and taking hold of her hand. She squeezed his hand, pulling him towards the exit.

“Let’s go home,” She said with a calm sense of dominance.

And he knew, from 6 years of being together, you don’t argue with those instructions.

***

The next afternoon they found themselves tangled in sheets and limbs and nothing else. Lucas asleep on his back with Wednesday using his chest as a pillow, his arms wrapped around her possessively. Wednesday had already staked her claim, proved by the scrapes down his arms and shoulders, and the raised lines across his back that shared a resemblance with the huntress' nails.  Last night was fuelled by need. It was hot and fast and exactly what they needed. They needed to feel each other, skin to skin, lips to lips, to reassure them that they were there. When one lives a life so centered around death, you never forget the vulnerability of life.

The light coming in through the curtain eventually hit Wednesday’s eyes, and she blinked awake. She lifted her head and saw Lucas, still sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped around her. She knew she should let him sleep longer, so she extracted herself from his grip and quietly got out of bed, and grabbed the nearest piece of clothing, which just so happened to be Lucas’ sweater, and her cotton shorts, and slipped out of the room.

After turning on the coffee pot, she noticed his book on the counter, remembering that it was the one he signed to her. She picked it up, opening to the title page and read what he had written.

_My Wednesday,_

_I’ll always come home to you._

_Forever crazier than you,_

_Lucas_

“Don’t even bother telling me how awful that is. I already know.”

Wednesday looked up to see a shirtless Lucas walk out of their bedroom. He headed over to her, rubbing his eyes.

She snorted, shaking her head. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. “You’ve lost your mind, Lucas. How are we going to get it back?” She spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. A wicked grin flashed across her face, which sparked something deep inside Lucas. His eyes darkened slightly as he smiled.

“I think you’ll have to bring it back for me,” He said softly, his hands moving down her sides and gripping her thighs, lifting her up. She responded quickly, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She smirked, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his neck, before mumbling, “I’d be happy to help.”

He grinned devilishly, holding her small frame close to him as he carried her back into their bedroom. He slammed the door shut with his foot, rattling the door frame, and sending a very clear message to the outside world that they were not to be disturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a comment if you wanna!!  
> Also come scream about W/L with me on tumblr! IveGotAHeadlineForYou


End file.
